


The Storage Rooms

by Mysticwill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwill/pseuds/Mysticwill





	1. In the rooms

"Would you two cut it out already? Astrid can only keep Tuff distracted for so long you know!"  
Hiccup was still a little shocked by what was going on in front of him. Snotlout and Ruffnut were wrapped in each other's arms after being caught in heated kisses, for the second time in the last hour. 

"Well, damn man. We were just getting things sorted out properly. At least Ruff and I let you and Astrid have YOUR moment in private!" Hiccup blushed all the way up to the roots of his hair at that comment. 

"Yeah, well, we thought we were ALONE Snotlout! The fact that you and Ruff were here makes out private moment not so private after all. You'll be lucky if Astrid doesn't kill you later." The thought that Ruff and Snot were here when he and Astrid were.... Hiccup couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.  
The three of them exited the storage rooms and made their way back to the village, separately.  
*******************************************************************************  
Earlier that day  
Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruff and Snotlout were inspecting the new storage facilities built into the side of the mountain on Berk.  
"Hiccup I think these back rooms are a perfect addition to the new storage buildings. They are deep enough into the side of the mountain that the temperature will stay fairly equal, and it's remarkably dry back here. The dragons did an excellent job excavating this space for us." Fishlegs was excited about the possibilities of the new storage facilities.

"I know. I was pleasantly surprised too Fishlegs, but with the old storage building being destroyed in... Being destroyed," Hiccup still had a hard time with discussing Drago's attack. The loss of Stoick showed less on him when in public, but with his closet friends, he could be a little more open about how much it still affects him. "Well, the storage rooms needed an upgrade anyway - this will be perfect. Lots of shelving built into the walls, closets for keeping tools or weapons separate from food stuffs. I'm really pleased. You should be proud. The dragons did the excavating but you were the one directing them." Fishlegs blushed, and puffed his chest in pride. 

Ruff and Snotlout had gone deeper into the storage facility to inspect the sections that most concerned them. There was a section with a heavy gronkle iron door inset, this was where Snotlout would store extra weapons in case of emergency. As Hiccup's lieutenant he took his job very seriously, even now in times of relative peace. The past year had changed everyone deeply. Most for the better. The young teens had become the leaders of the village in one fateful afternoon, and they all stepped up to accept the challenge.  
Ruff was further down inspecting the storage areas for the explosives. They were behind a second gronkle iron door and the area had nooks for both solid state explosives and gaseous ones. Ruff and Tuff were in charge of demolitions now under Snotlout's direction. Ruff frequently found herself staying up late with Snot discussing the merits and pitfalls of demolitions storage and use.

"They good?" Snotlout had come down to see the explosives storage.  
"Yeah, they look right. I'm still not sold on storing food and weapons AND explosives together though." Ruff had argued against it for some time actually. But it had come down to how much area they had to work with. Drago's bewilderbeast's ice had STILL not melted by winter, which of course, just added to the ice. Even through spring and summer it melted very little. The ice had made a small island even smaller. Space was at a premium. Eventually the ice WOULD melt, they hoped, but it hadn’t yet. Now it was fall again, they were preparing for winter and needed to get the food and implements into the storage caves. 

"I know. But.." Ruff put her hand up.  
"I KNOW Snotlout. I know the arguments for it. I get it. I still don't have to like it ok? I'm not going to say anything in public. But it's just you and me here right?" Over the past year, Ruff had grown to actually respect Snotlout. He and Fishlegs had stopped the "wooing Ruffnut" nonsense after the Drago attacks. They were all too busy building the village back to have much time to think of much else. But in their new places in village life, Ruff had grown to rely on Snotlout, and he on her. They (and her brother Tuff) were in charge of protecting the people. The elders that survived the attacks of course took part in the re-building but they allowed the young people to learn their places and learn from their experiences. The elders were glad to have their young people step up and take charge.  
Ruff and Snotlout continued to explore the caves - they were remarkably deep. The dragons had excavated some, but they had also had connected to a set of natural caves, previously unknown, as they'd had had no outlet before. Since there was no exit to the caves, the only way out of the storage area was though the front. Hiccup planned on correcting that in the future but the winter was pressing in. Ruff and Snotlout discussed options for storage for the next year for a while and lost track of time while exploring the natural part of the cave system.  
"Princess, I have no idea how long we've been in here - we should get going. They are probably wondering where we've gotten off to." Snotlout reached his hand out to Ruff as she was kneeling inspecting some small alcoves. 

"You’re probably right." She took a look at his hand, smiled, and stood on her own.

"What? I can't even be a gentleman without you thinking I have an ulterior motive?? I thought we were past that Ruff!"  
"Past you making an utter mutton head of yourself for a year? Nope, never gonna let you live it down yak breath." She flashed him her signature sarcastic smile, pecked him on the cheek and patted his chest as she passed him by and headed for the entrance. 

Snotlout just stood there stunned for a minute. She'd never done THAT before. His cheek tingled and his chest burned. She'd kissed him. On his cheek, but SHE'D KISSED HIM. The last year he may not have been making passes at her every chance he got but his interest had never dissipated. In fact it hand grown, from a teenage infatuation spurred by lack of choices, into a grown man's admiration and interest. Ruff was smarter and more capable than she ever let on, and he had had an increasingly hard time not acting on his growing feelings for her in public. He wanted a real relationship with her, but he didn't know how to go about it without resorting to teenage Snotlout, and that didn't work to win her the first time.


	2. Deeper in the rooms

WHAT HAD SHE DONE? She'd KISSED him. On the cheek. In response to a passing joke. But SHE'D KISSED HIM. GODS. What was she thinking? He'd looked so sweet and annoyed when she refused his hand up. After the Drago attack, both he and Fishlegs had stopped driving her quite so crazy - dragon races notwithstanding, but for the most part they had more important things to do. In that time, Ruff had begun to spend more time alone with Snotlout, and surprisingly had begun to admire him. He was determined to do the best he could for the people of Berk and even if he didn't get something right the first time, he kept working at it. He might need 32 tries to get something right, but he didn't give up. And the more he settled into his new position on Berk, the more confident he got, and gods help her, the more attractive he became to her. To her own shock.  
Lately she'd even found herself spacing out on what Tuffnut was rambling on to her about in favor of surreptitiously watching Snotlout in the Hall. Watching the younger teenaged girls trying to flirt with him made her blood boil if she was truly honest with herself. She finally had the man's respect, fully, without the flirting nonsense, and she didn't want to lose it. But. Her lips tingled. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt like she had tiny terrible terrors in her belly.

"Dammit Ruff. Get yourself together." She shook her head as she headed for the exit. The main chamber had wings running off either side. The natural caves reached down the center of the vault, almost shaped like a sword, but slanted. The chambers off to the right were reserved for weapons and defenses, the main front chamber and the deeper chambers with their off shots were allocated for foodstuffs and clothing, the chamber to the left was being reserved for herbs and medicinal needs. Hiccup was determined to build a good sized cache of goods and food to take care of the people as needed.  
"Gods Astrid.." Ruff heard Hiccup practically growl these words before she came around the last turn before the left chamber. She wrinkled her forehead and slowed her pace.   
"Oh, what are you going to do about it Chief?" Astrid's voice floated though the chamber, but it was low, throaty. Not her usual tone of voice. It sounded like they were in the left chamber - but the doorway was wide, and had no iron door on it yet. Ruff could not walk by without seeing them or being seen. And she was increasingly suspicious that the chief and his wife thought they were alone in the storage chambers. She head the clink of armor hitting the stone floor, and the unmistakable sound of the gasps a pair of lovers make.   
Ruff was rooted to the spot, she couldn't go BACK because she'd kissed Snotlout, but she couldn't go forward because she was fairly certain she would pass by the chief and his wife in a state of undress. She would normally cackle at catching them, but lately, with how she had begun feeling about Snotlout, she was more hesitant to interrupt. But, NOW WHAT? 

Ruff eyes bugged out as a hand touched her waist. She whipped around and slapped her hand across Snotlout's mouth before he could say anything.  
"Sweetheart, oh my Thor yesssssssssssss" Hiccup ended on a hiss. Snot's eyes got HUGE, and stared at her questioningly. They could hear the hiss and slide of leather and wool hit the floor. The chambers were still empty and carried sounds rather well. Snotlout dared to peek around the chamber wall, to see if they were hopefully facing away from the door, then he and Ruff could make a quiet exit with none the wiser... No such luck, Snot got an eyeful of Hiccup in all his glory, eyes closed thank gods, and Astrid had her back to the door however. At his reaction Ruff couldn't resist and peeked as well. And promptly went beet red when she saw Astrid kneeling. 

BOTH Vikings were blushing and leaning against the wall. They were trapped. If they tried to sneak past the wide doorway they would be seen. And they would SEE more than they really wanted to, and utterly humiliate their chief and his wife. They couldn't go across to chamber on the right, the iron doors would make too much noise. Snotlout grabbed Ruff's hand and tugged her back the way they came - back further into the caves.   
"Well NOW what?" He whispered. Sound carried fairly well even back this far, and they could still hear the occasional moan or curse from the front chamber.

"I don't know! We can't leave. I guess we just, wait them out?" Ruff leaned back to bang her head against the wall, but Snot shot across the room quickly and yanked her helmet off her head.   
"What the Hel?" She rubbed the back of her head where she'd hit the stone wall.   
"Princess it will echo!"  
"Oh right. Damn." Snot reached back to touch the back of her head - feeling for a knot.   
"It's not too bad, you'll live"  
"Gee, thanks." She shot him a dirty look in response. 

This room had a few barrels with wood slats laid across them - they were just starting to build shelving for this particular chamber. Tools and nails were still scattered about. Snotlout leaned up against one of the barrels. They could hear high pitched squeals of pleasure coming from the front.

"Damn. Hiccup must have hidden talents."   
"Not THAT hidden, I saw his "talent", Astrid is a lucky girl." Ruff smirked. Snot just grimaced. He’d seen the same thing she had and was trying hard to ignore it. But he couldn't help in one part of his brain, replacing the image of Hicc and Astrid with himself and Ruff. GODS. He could not continue down that path. Hearing what was going on was bad enough, if he started picturing himself and his princess in the same position. Well, walking out of here would be uncomfortable.  
She walked over and hopped up to sit on the wood slat suspended between the two barrels. She didn't realize the Snotlout had bumped it out of position when he leaned on it. As she landed the shelf shifted and she tumbled toward him. Snot's reflexes were fast enough to grab her before she hit the ground, and he hauled her up toward himself.   
"Whoa! Ruff are you alright?"  
"Yes, "she hissed "I hope they didn't hear that" she tilted her head to listen, and for what she could here, the lovers hadn't been alerted to their presence. She was trying desperately to distract herself from the fact that Snotlout's arm was now wrapped comfortably around her waist and she was standing with her legs in between his. One tug and she would be pressed up against him.   
Meanwhile Snotlout was amazed. Accidently or not, she was in his arms, well, arm. He still had one hand braced on the barrel. Her left hand rested on his forearm and her right rested on his chest. He smiled at her and slowly placed his other hand on her hip. Her right hand glided to his bicep. He could feel her body sway towards his.   
"Princess" it was a whisper, a plea. He was telling her in one word how much he wanted her. He tightened his arms around her the tiniest bit, pulling her closer. They could hear, dimly as if very far away, the sounds of imminent fulfillment, and it almost seemed to beckon them to fulfill their own desires.   
As if in a dream, she leaned forward, and he met her halfway, capturing her lips with his. The first moments of the kiss was sweet and soft. As if testing the other's reaction. Then it was as though a stream of Nightmare gel had been ignited between them. Kisses grew hot and fierce quickly. Pent up feelings spilling out in their touches. Ruff was frantically trying to remove Snot's bear cape, while he was pushing off her vest and sliding his hands up under her tunic. Both the vest and bear cape made their way to the floor, and Snotlout’s mouth trailed kisses down Ruff's jawline, dipping in to feast on the soft skin at her shoulder. His hands glided up under her tunic and found their progress impeded by her bindings. He pulled away from her body for just a moment, one she took full advantage of, pulling his shirt off over his head and leaning forward to taste his skin like he'd tasted hers. Snotlout's growl of approval made her insides quiver. His hands drifted to her rear and pulled her against his growing need. He threaded his fingers though her hair and pulled her back in for another heated kiss as their bodies clung together.   
"Baby, oh gods, baby I need you so much. For so long...” His whispered endearments we in dispersed between kisses.   
"Me too, Gods Snotty, me too, ahhhhhhhhhh yes." Snot's hand and made its way under her skirt and was massaging her ass, pulling her close and grinding himself against her. The barrel shifted under him and the rest of the shelf fell, tools that had been laid on it, clattering to the ground. The noise went unnoticed by Ruff and Snotlout who were too far gone in passion to notice, but Hiccup and Astrid, who were curled up in each other's arms catching their breath from their exertions heard the noise. 

"Hiccup, what was that?" They both started to get dressed as quickly as they could.   
"I don't know, we were the last ones in here - everyone else left." He paused, "Right? We saw everyone leave, didn't we?"   
"I saw Fishlegs leave with his crew. You saw Snotlout and Ruffnut leave didn't you?" Astrid was getting more concerned by the second. If Snotlout was in here while she and Hiccup were... GODS. She was going to KILL whoever it was.   
Hiccup thought back, "Noooo, I thought YOU saw them leave. This little, um interlude was your idea Milady."   
They heard another thump from further back in the caves. Hiccup sighed "Well I guess we're about to find out."   
Hiccup and Astrid crept down the corridor toward the noise, as they got closer to the back of the caves, they could hear Snotlout's voice clearly.   
"Shhhhhhh, Ruff we have to be quiet, hgnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn oh. My. Thor. OH YES baby..."   
Astrid's eyes grew rounder and rounder.   
"Is that RUFF and SNOTLOUT??" She whispered to her husband. He grinned in answer as they heard a feminine purring sound. One rather similar to one he'd heard from his own wife not too long ago.   
"Yeah, I think so... unless he knows how to make that noise on his own." She punched her smart alec husband in the arm.   
"Ow! Hey, be nice or I won't do what I did to you 15 minutes ago again."   
"Gods. They were HERE for that!"  
"Yeah - but to be fair, I don't think they were listening."   
"Do we just leave them?"   
"yeah - Let's go Milady. They didn't interrupt us, let's not interrupt them. Besides do you really want to SEE that??" Astrid shuddered in response. 

Hiccup and Astrid made their way back to the entrance fully committed to leaving the other couple to their privacy. When Tuffnut met them at the main cavern.   
"Hey guys! Have you seen my sister? She was supposed to meet me to discuss the new kiddie boar pit and she never showed up. She was here right? Did you see which way she headed when she left?"

Hiccup and Astrid thought fast. There was NO way they could let Tuff head any further into the cave and find his sister with Snotlout. That was no way to find out.   
"Um, no Tuff I uh, didn't see which way she went. And didn't I tell you NO KIDDIE Boar pit anyway?!" A flustered Hiccup stuttered out his response.   
"Hiccup, babe, you forgot that thing in the back of the cave, Tuff come on, I'll help you look for Ruff." Astrid got Tuff turned and outside the cave in a moment all while listening to him go on about how a kiddie boar pit would teach the kids how to think fast on their feet and how only a few kids might get hurt.  
Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, he knew what he had to do now, and he didn't like it. Astrid could only keep Tuff distracted for so long. He had to go and tell Ruff that her twin was looking for her.   
"Might as well get this over with. Odin hates me." He made his way to the back of the caves again. He turned beet red as he could hear their enjoyment of each other. "Gods is that what Astrid and I sound like too?" He cleared his throat - loudly. "Um, hey Snotlout? I'm sorry to interrupt. I REALLY am..." Hiccup walked into the room, took one look and whirled around to put his back to the room.   
Snotlout and Ruff had made their way to the floor and were wearing only their undergarments.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" Curses rained down on Hiccups head from the room. He could hear the pair trying to get dressed.   
"What is WRONG with you man??!! I was nice enough to not interrupt you and YOUR wife! The least you could have done is...” The emphasis on ‘your” was not lost on Ruffnut who looked at Snotlout strangely.  
"I KNOW! I know believe me the LAST thing I wanted to do was come back here again."   
"Again? What do you mean again?" Ruff's voice was muffled by her tunic as she pulled it over her head.   
"Um well, you weren't THAT quiet... those tools there must've fallen? We came back to investigate. But we LEFT without interrupting!"  
"Then what the HEL are you doing back here you, you...."Snotlout sputtered to angry to come up with a good insult.   
"TUFFNUT is looking for his sister." Ruff's eyes grew wide. "Astrid has him distracted, but well, I am sure you would not have wanted HIM to walk in on this." He gestured to the room and the couple in it. "This is not the way to find out your sister and your best friend are. Um. Well. THIS"   
Snot's annoyance lessened a little.   
"Yeah that would not be ideal. Thanks I guess. But I'm still kicking your ass later in training."  
"Fair enough. I'm going back the main entrance. Snotlout you and I should go to the main hall. We need to discuss some plans for a second entrance on this place for the spring. Ruff, your brother is looking for you near wherever you are NOT putting a kiddie boar pit...” Hiccup marched off to the front of the cave resolutely, making sure he did NOT look back. Neither Viking was properly dressed yet, and he already had more than an eyeful of the two of them burned into his brain.


	3. Now what

After he left, Ruff and Snot just stood there a moment looking at each other. 

"Sweetheart," Snot started.  
"This can't happen again" Ruff blurted out in panic "It was a mistake. Just forget about it ok?"  
"WHAT? You're kidding right? Ruff I am NOT forgetting about this."   
"No. this can't happen Snotlout. I can't. Gods. I've got to go."  
"Wait. Sweetheart." he reached out and grabbed her arm.   
"I am NOT your sweetheart. You didn't want me until today. This was a mistake. It was wonderful, but it's a mistake. We can't do this." She tried to remove his hand from her arm, but the touch of his warm skin on hers, she covered his hand with her own instead, she didn't want to quite let go of him.   
“You’re wrong. I have wanted you for years.” He looked at her face, and her hand, and he decided to take a gamble.  
"But. Ok." he dropped his hand from her arm.  
"OK?? OK?? What do you mean OK?" He’s wanted her for years, but was letting her go?  
"Ruff, I won't try to force you to do something you don't want. If you don't want me. Don't want this to happen again, then ok. I'll turn my attention to another woman."  
"WHAT?!!" the word came out in a strangled squawk.  
"A Jorgenson doesn't force a woman. Besides that little Hilde down in the village, she's been trying to flirt with me for months. Maybe I'll let her."  
"SHE'S 16!!! "  
"Yeah, a nice age doncha think? Only a few years younger than me. Makes sense to have a younger wife anyway." Snotlout started toward the front of the room they were in and swung past her in an arc. This was a huge gamble and he prayed it worked. He was dead serious. As far as he was concerned, Ruff was already his wife. He just needed her to see it for herself.  
"Wife. Younger... WIFE...” She sputtered. Her eyes narrowed. If he thought he was going to just walk away from her, to go and pick out some child to be his WIFE. Loki's ass he was!  
She whipped around on her heels reached out and grabbed him by the back of his collar. Snotlout hid his grin quickly as he felt her grab him, and yank him back into the room to face her.   
"Now you just wait here one second you yak for brains mutton head. If you think for one second you are going to go anywhere near ANY of the other women or girls on this island you have another think coming!"  
"But baby, you don't want me. So I will have to find my bride somewhere..." Snot gave her an innocent look.  
"Let’s get this clear RIGHT NOW. This," she reached down and cradled his manhood, which sprang back to life under her hand," is MINE. This and everything attached to it. And I DON'T SHARE. Got it? YOU are mine." He grinned at her in satisfaction, as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Yours huh? A minute ago this was a mistake. Now you're claiming me?"  
"A lady has a right to change her mind." Snotlout’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, as her hand caressed his length.   
"Thanks be to the Gods for that! But you know what that means don't you Princess?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"What?" his grin was infectious. Rubbing his hands together, he looked over her whole body. Reaching he placed his hand on her backside, slid it up her back, caressed her neck and rested on the side of her face. His thumb rested on her lips.   
"It means, all this. Is mine. And I don't share either, WIFE." He pulled her in for another blazing kiss. Which is how Hiccup found them the second time.


End file.
